An important factor in the design of any automobile, particularly with respect to high speed race cars, is the car's suspension system. One problem addressed by auto manufacturers, especially race car builders, is the natural tendency of the car to shift its weight due to lateral forces exerted during a turn causing the effects of oversteer or understeer.
Various means have been employed in the past to equalize these forces as between the wheels of the car. Examples of such equalization techniques often used in race cars are adjustments of the suspension known as wedge (varying weight distribution) and stagger (varying tire circumference). However, such mechanical adjustments are set in the car prior to operation of the vehicle and do not change under changing conditions. Hence, the adjustment obtained can only be optimized for a turn of a given radius and/or speed and cannot self-adjust for other conditions. A detailed explanation of chassis set-up principles can be found in Chapter 3 of Stockcar Chassis Technology, Steve Smith Auto Sports Publications.
It would therefore be extremely desirable to have a system which would automatically tend to equalize these forces thereby improving the steering and cornering of the vehicle over the varying conditions normally encountered, e.g., on grand prix, formula or SCCA type race courses.